


Hurt/Comfort

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers
Summary: Cyrus comforts Tj as he learns the story behind Tj’s self harm.Based on the sentence prompts, “Oh god, you’re bleeding!” And, “Don’t touch me!”





	Hurt/Comfort

“Oh god, you’re bleeding!” Cyrus said to his boyfriend, trying to grab his arm to look at the cuts. 

 

“Don’t touch me!” Tj yelled, yanking his arm away, tears pouring down his face. 

 

“Tj. Please let me help. I don’t want you to be hurting yourself. Please,” Cyrus’ voice broke on that last word, tears building in his eyes.

 

Hearing Cyrus’ words, Tj broke down. He was crying even harder now, shaking, doubled over on the floor. 

 

Cyrus quickly moved to sit next to him, pulling him into his arms. 

 

“Tj, can you please let me help.”

 

Slowly, Tj moved to show Cyrus the cuts on his arms, some fresh, some faded scars. Cyrus gently touched one of the scars, pulling back quickly when Tj winced. 

 

“Sorry. Here, let me clean and bandage these, and we can talk after if you want, okay?” Cyrus said, making sure Tj was comfortable with this. When Tj nodded, he grabbed a first aid kit, pulling out all the necessary items to help Tj.

 

He quickly cleaned the cuts, making certain he wasn’t hurting Tj. After that, he bandaged Tj’s arms to help the cuts heal. 

 

“All finished,” Cyrus said to Tj, smiling lightly, “You wanna talk?”

 

Tj nodded, “In my room. I don’t exactly want to explain this on my bathroom floor,” He said with a light chuckle, his voice hoarse from crying. 

 

They moved to Tj’s room, sitting on the bed.

 

“Why did you do it?” Was the first this out of Cyrus’ mouth, though he quickly regretted it from the pained look on Tj’s face.

 

He quickly retracted, “Sorry! I mean-“

 

“Cyrus, it’s fine. I’ll tell you,” Tj responded, reassuring Cyrus, “A couple months ago, my little sister died. She was the sweetest thing you would ever meet. That was when I started. I never cried in front of mom or Amber, because I wanted them to feel as though they could count on me. I... cut in secret, probably only once a week, and no one ever found out. It was good for everyone. Eventually, it got too much. I started cutting everyday when I got home. I never told anyone, because I felt as though I needed to be the strong one. When we started dating, I told myself that I should stop cutting, but it didn’t work. When you came over tonight, I felt a sudden intense sadness and I couldn’t function. I didn’t want to ruin our sleepover, so I came to the bathroom to cut quickly and not get caught. You found me though, and now we are here. I know I should stop, but I don’t know how.” 

 

“Tj,” Cyrus said, crying, “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I promise that I will be here for you whenever you need it. I- I love you Tj.”

 

Tj gasped at that final sentence, “I love you too Cyrus.” 

 

Tj leaned in to Cyrus, kissing him gently. Cyrus kissed back, wrapping his arms around Tj’s neck.

 

When they pulled apart, Cyrus said, “I know it is hard, but please don’t hurt yourself. Do it for me?”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

“If you do, please tell me. I don’t want you going through this alone Tj. I love you too much for you to hurt yourself without telling me.”

 

“I promise. Now, can we go to sleep? I’m tired.”

 

“Okay Teej.”

 

After that, they changed into their pajamas, laying in bed, cuddling until they fall asleep.

 

-Time Jump-

 

Cyrus hugged his boyfriend tightly, “Congrats on being 1 month clean!”

 

“Thank you Cyrus. Without you, I wouldn’t have made it this far,” Tj responded, kissing the top of Cyrus’ head. 

 

“Hey Teej?”

 

“What?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
